The Last Hero: Journey to Death Mountain
by funnymanfish
Summary: 9-Volt has loved the heroes ever since he was born, but know he wants to become one. Him and his best friend, 18-Volt, decide on their quest: A Journey to Death Mountain. Sounds simple, but eventually, 9-Volt will gain great allies and even greater enemies. Soon the action will become to real, and a true hero will emerge from within 9-Volt, hopefully!
1. Diamond City

Author's Note: This story stars a lot of fan favorite characters that are in other game's then Smash by Nintendo. I've had a really fun time doing this and thank my friends Manda and Callsign for editing it for me. Hope you enjoy!

Diamond City wasn't that big of a city, but there were a lot of people in it and everyone from 18-Volt to Wario knew 9-Volt. From the gossip in Club Sugar to the chatter in WarioWare Inc., 9-Volt was a constant subject. 9-Volt had lived in Diamond City his whole life, he knew every street by the back of his hand.

Ever since he could walk, 9-Volt wanted to be one of the heroes. He wanted to life in Mushroom Castle and fight alongside Mario, Link and Kirby. But he was only a 9-year-old child. How was he supposed to become a hero?

The answer was simple, he wasn't.

His best friend, 18-Volt, had more of a chance then he did, 18-Volt was a brawny 13-year-old. He was rejected by most of the kids at school, but 9-Volt showed him a chance for friendship and they have been best friends since.

9-Volt has been obsessed about the heroes, always talking about Mario saving Peach from Bowser or Link saving the realm of Hyrule from the clutches of twilight.

The part that 9-Volt hated most was that Diamond City didn't have a representive in the Heroes. He could be the first had he any potential of being a hero. He had a hover-board and loads of knowledge about the heroes but that was it.

He had less of a chance then many people in Diamond City. Kat and Ana for example, they were samurais and through there swords have the ability to fly. Wario's chances were slim. But he could fight and gave up evil. Out of everyone, 9-Volt was the least likely but the most hopeful.

One day, as 9-Volt was walking home from school, he saw 5-Volt, his mother, waiting for him excitedly. He hopped onto his skateboard and started riding home.

"9-Volt," said 5-Volt "I have great news"

"What?" said 9-Volt excited.

"The F-Zero pilots are going to race in town," said 5-Volt, "And I got you a ticket, and your going to be able to meet Captain Falcon!"

"What?" 9-Volt started to sob "Captain Falcon is one of the heroes!"

9-Volt was so excited that he ran up to his room and grabbed the telephone. He dialed in 18-Volt's number. "18-Volt, guess what?"

"I don't know," said 18-Volt, "What?"

"I'm going to go see the F-Zero race, and before the race, I get to meet Captain Falcon!" said 9-Volt

"Awesome! What time are we going?" said 18-Volt.

"Oh, sorry," said 9-Volt. "I only have one ticket."

"Oh, it's okay," said 18-Volt. 9-Volt could tell he was disappointed.

Eventually, through the gossip in Club Sugar and the chatter at WarioWare Inc., everyone knew that 9-Volt was going to go to the F-Zero race and meet Captain Falcon.

One day at WarioWare Inc., Wario was talking to 9-Volt, "Maybe if Captain Falcon likes you, he'll let you join the heroes." Wario laughed like it was no more then a joke, but 9-Volt was given hope.

The days passed and the gossip and chatter continued. The racers began to show up. 9-Volt bought a poster that had Captain Falcon's silhouette and says "Show me your moves,"

As the rest of the racers showed up the crime rates rose. Many of the F-Zero pilots are bounty hunters and criminals. Dr. Crygor's lab was broken into and some tech stolen. Dr. Crygor suspected Blood Falcon, but everybody else was suspicious of Black Shadow.

Black Shadow was the main criminal of the F-Zero pilots. He was a thief, thug and leader of gangs. He has never been able to defeat Captain Falcon, so he created a clone named Blood Falcon to defeat him. The attempt still failed.

Orbulon set up defenses so that his tech would be protected but it was to no avail. Orbulon's machines were stolen too. It was evident that it was the racers stealing the machines, but their motives were unknown.

Kat and Ana went to investigate the stolen tech but came back empty-handed. Dr. Crygor met with 9-Volt.

"You are going to the race, correct?" said Dr. Crygor.

"Yes," said 9-Volt

"**And a**s you know, tech from both me and Orbulon has been stolen**, correct?"** Crygor said.

**"Da," said 9-Volt. **

**The Russian was unnecessary, but** at the race could you investigate?" said Crygor.

"I'll do everything I can," said 9-Volt.

"Thank you," said Crygor.

The days passed and the day of the race finally began. 9-Volt and Crygor organized a plan. 9-Volt went into Black Shadow's pit. Black Shadow and Blood Falcon walked into the pit. "Do you have the tech?" said Black Shadow.

"Yes," said Blood Falcon, "Do you have yours?"

"Yes," said Black Shadow "The Mastermind will be very pleased with us**.**We may even be promoted," They walked out of the pit. 9-Volt went over to Captain Falcon's pit.

"Mr. Captain Falcon!" said 9-Volt "I bought a backstage pass, I wanted to meet you."

"Mr. Captain Falcon was my father," said Captain Falcon. "What do you want kid?"

Suddenly, Mario burst in. "Captain Falcon, we have to go. Something called the Council of Evil is causing chaos."

"Mario," said 9-Volt "I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?!"

"Go away!" shouted Mario. 9-Volt was stunned.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Captain Falcon.

Mario left and Captain Falcon turned to 9-Volt, "Look, kid, Mario has some problems, sometimes being a hero gets to you in the wrong way."

9-Volt ran out of the pit, and ran towards his house. In Black Shadow's pit, Blood Falcon walked up to Black Shadow, "Check out this security video," he said, showing it to Black Shadow. It showed 9-Volt hiding while they were talking about the tech.

"Look's like we have to pay a friend a little visit," said Black Shadow.

9-Volt was running home and sobbing, until he noticed Black Shadow and Blood Falcon following him. "FALCON PUNCH!" He heard. Blood Falcon jumped at him, fist flaming. And that was the last thing 9-Volt saw.

Suddenly a cloaked figure jumped out and shot a green fireball at Blood Falcon. "You think that's all it's going to take to defeat me," said Blood Falcon "FALCON PUNCH!"

The cloaked figure dodged it with a jump and shot himself sideways at Blood Falcon's back. Blood Falcon was confused as to what hit him. While Blood Falcon was stunned, the figure put his hand on the ground, twisting his body and kicking Blood Falcon over.

The figure stood up, grabbed 9-Volt and ran. "Come back and fight," shouted Blood Falcon, "You coward!" The cloaked figure ignored him and just kept running. He had been used to being called coward his whole life.

9-Volt woke up in a room with… Luigi? Strangely enough, that green plumber was standing right in front of him. "What happened?" asked 9-Volt.

"A-Blood-a Falcon a-knocked you out," said Luigi "A-here, eat this." He handed 9-Volt a 1-UP Mushroom. 9-Volt had never had a 1-UP mushroom. He heard they tasted sweet and cool, like a glass of ice water after a month in the desert. It did not dissapoint.

"No, not about that," said 9-Volt "Why did you leave the heroes?"

"Ugh, my a-brother got a hot-a a-head," said Luigi "A-Whatever innocence he ever had was a-gone. Those heroes are no more a-heroic then the a-villains they fight." 9-Volt looked around him, he was in a small room with a couch and a TV. It looked like a apartment.

"What?!" said 9-Volt "They're heroes who fight for what's right. I don't understand. You should return."

"Perhaps," said Luigi, "But I a-doubt they would let me. They aren't known for a-giving people second chances. A-Why were you being pursued by A-Blood Falcon?"

9-Volt told the story. It was kind of odd how Luigi talked compared to his brother, he had a very soothing kindness in his voice, yet a sense of panic and worry, he was not as bold as Mario, but he was much more hospitable.

"A-You should a-report it to the police," said Luigi.

"They spoke of a person call the Mastermind, and when I met Mario he said the Council of Evil was doing something, do you think they might have something in common?" said 9-Volt

"I a-don't a-know," said Luigi, "but if they do, then this is very bad. Perhaps, I should return to the A-Heroes. I think they have many hardships ahead of them,"

Luigi showed 9-Volt to the door in a great hurry. 9-Volt walked home thinking about the adventure he had gone on today.

That night the gossip in Club Sugar all had to do with the race. The topic of 9-Volt was forgotten. Except for one partier named Jimmy was thinking of how much 9-Volt must have enjoyed himself at the race.

The next morning 9-Volt awoke and dialed 18-Volt on his phone. "Come over, right now," said 9-Volt. Within the next five minutes, 9-Volt was telling 18-Volt what happened.

"Mario treated me like I was a lesser then him, because I'm not a hero. Now, I want to become a hero more then ever, we have to go on a quest, me and you, I want you to become a hero with me."

"But, what will our quest be?" said 18-Volt.

9-Volt considered the question, he then said, "We shall climb to the peak of Death Mountain."

Yeah, right." Said 18-Volt, "Like our moms would let us go to Death Mountain."

9-Volt considered the problem, "Tonight, we sneak out."

It was the night. The night 9-Volt and 18-Volt were going to sneak out of their homes and go start their quest to Death Mountain. 9-Volt was up on his computer finding out all he could about Death Mountain. It looked like the quickest path was through Smashville, then they would go through Castle Town and finally cut through Hyrule Field, avoid attention in Kakariko Village and go up Death Mountain, hopefully surviving the whole time.

Suddenly, he heard a owl outside. That was his and 18-Volt's signal. He went into his room and opened the window he climbed out onto the roof and saw 18-Volt below him.

He jumped down off of the roof and 18-Volt caught him. They started walking away from his home, 9-Volt looked back. He knew this wasn't goodbye, it was just see you later.

He and 18-Volt kept walking, not talking just thinking and enjoying the silence. 9-Volt was going to miss this place, and he was sure that 18-Volt was to, but he felt like he never felt like before.

He felt sure that he was meant to be doing what he was doing. It was as he had never felt before. He knew he was doing what he was supposed to. There was absolutely no uncertainity in his mind. He decide to keep walking next to 18-Volt, and to just keep walking.

They soon reached the edge of town. 9-Volt was tired but silent. 18-Volt was too. That silence in-between them was beautiful. 9-Volt wished it could last forever. He thought that 18-Volt came out more in the silence. This night proved him wrong. From the dim light of the street-lights, all he saw was 18-Volt's expressionless face. He thought he may have seen a tear trickle down 18-Volt's cheek.

18-Volt crying? 9-Volt ran this idea through his head. No matter what, it just didn't seem right. No, 18-Volt couldn'tve been crying. At least 9-Volt thought. The idea made him feel like crying. A few silent tears trickled down his cheeks as they continued to walk.

If a person saw them from the street, they would have thought they saw ghostly spirits in the distance, but the streets were empty. They walked alone in silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

They just kept walking and sort of forgot the world. Forgot their pain, all they were leaving behind and just walked. The rhythm of there steps made a song in there heads, they ignored the tune and kept walking.

And so they walked, until they couldn't be seen from the street and continued to walk into the dark night, at last facing there destiny.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it, this will just be my huge project so I will not be uploading more chapters of my other story. In the next chapter, more fan-favorites in SmashVille, (If you remember that stage you will know what game the characters will be introduced in)


	2. SmashVille

A/N: Hey, I know it's been forever since I've updated, but here's a new chapter, currently on writing I'm in chapter 15. We got some AC here and a little LOZ and more fun stuff hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Nothing at all is owned by me, no profit is or was ever intended to be made off of this story.

They walked a few more days, occasional conversation went among the two, but most of the time they walked in silence. 9-Volt and 18-Volt looked much more like men then a 9-year-old and a 13-year-old. They were achy and sore, much more then after a basketball game. 9-Volt felt sorry he didn't bring the tent, but wasn't this how heroes traveled on foot or horseback.

Too bad they didn't have a horse, they were both tired and walking for hours upon hours was not helping that. "What if we had a Yoshi?" said 9-Volt. Then he realized how strange it was that he didn't see any question blocks. They were supposed to be all over Mushroom Kingdom.

18-Volt was deep in thought, 9-Volt could tell by the look on his face, 9-Volt wondered what he was thinking about, suddenly 18-Volt spoke, "It would be nice…to have a Yoshi,"

_Seriously_ Thought 9-Volt _All that thought just about a Yoshi! _9-Volt tried not to sigh, suddenly he saw a sign, it read: Welcome to SmashVille!

"Yes!" 9-Volt cried, "Our first city!" 18-Volt stayed silent, 9-Volt was kinda worried, normally 18-Volt was extremely social. Ahead of them was a shop that read: Able Sisters, "Look's as good a place as any," said 9-Volt and they started walking towards it.

When they entered a brown hedgehog said, "Welcome to Able Sisters where you are the fashionista," 9-Volt didn't hear the end, he was spacing out just looking at her, her brown quills put into perfect spikes and her beautiful face, she wore a green-and-white apron, her voice was a little sassy and a little peppy. "What's your names?" she asked.

"I'm, um, I'm 9-Volt and this is my friend 18-Volt," said 9-Volt

"You're not from around here are you?" said the brown hedgehog.

"No," said 9-Volt, "We are travelers bound towards Death Mountain, May we have a night's rest in this shop"

"I don't see why not," said the brown hedgehog, "I'm Mabel."

9-Volt noticed there was another blue hedgehog sowing in the corner. "Who's she?" said 9-Volt.

"She's my sister, Sable, she doesn't talk much, though," said Mabel, "I'm the youngest, 12-years-old. She's sixteen."

9-Volt was glad to know that Mabel was just a few years older then him. He could tell that 18-Volt was thinking the same thing about Sable.

"If you want to get to Death Mountain, you need gear, head over to the police station to see what all is their," said Mabel.

SmashVille wasn't a very much of a town, more like a bunch of buildings with huge gaps in between, it felt save, like the town didn't have a high crime rate, even if there was a police office. The Police Office was ran by two dogs named Copper and Booker. They had a town lost-and-found full of all sorts of random stuff. There was a slingshot, 9-Volt called dibs on it.

"The Slingshot was one of Link's first weapons in the tale of the Twilight Princess," said 9-Volt. There was a shovel, that soon became 18-Volts, and the rest of the stuff wouldn't help them.

All this stuff made 9-Volt miss his skateboard, one time when he and Dr. Crygor, were messing around Crygor made it a hoverboard, this victory was short-lived as it malfunctioned.

Thinking about this made him think about his mother, 5-Volt, and how she was probably worried sick, crying and thinking the worst possibilities, 9-Volt hoped she was taking good care of Fronk, his beloved cat.

9-Volt and 18-Volt looked around, they saw a house. 9-Volt and 18-Volt looked at each other, they knew they were thinking the same thing, and they knew that meant no good.

Quickly, they both dashed for the house, 18-Volt digged a bunch of 1-Foot Holes in the doorway successfully creating a fence. When they saw who lived in the house, they knew they shouldn't have done it.

In front of them was an elderly old turtle with glasses, "Oh, hello, I'm Mayor Tortimer, what are you two young'uns doing at my house," said Tortimer, then he adjusted his glasses and saw the holes, "More like what are you doing TO my house! You have dishonored the mayor, get outta my sight or else I'll call the cops,"

9-Volt figured it didn't matter whether or not he got out of this loon's sight, he was still gonna call the cops, but at least if they ran they'd get a head start. 9-Volt and 18-Volt was out of their before you could say "Its-a-me".

Eventually, they made it back to the Able Sisters' Shop. When they got inside they were gasping for air, "What happened?" said Mable.

"Pulled a prank, turned out to be the mayor, called police, ran." said 18-Volt

"Darn!" shouted Mabel, "You guys going to Death Mountain, right?"

"Yes!" said 9-Volt.

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure," said Mabel, "I'll go with you!"

9-Volt didn't protest, "What, your leaving?" said Sable, "But Mabel, you know how tough business was since Labelle left, if it was just me."

"Then come with us!" said 18-Volt and then slightly blushed.

"Okay, okay," said Sable, she started to blush to, "Let me just write a letter to Gracie saying the shop is hers."

The silence was killing, every sound felt as though it was the police about to bust through the door. There was a knock at the door and 9-Volt and 18-Volt froze.

Mabel opened the door, "Excuse me?" Mabel said "Oh hello, Gracie,"

"Hello," said a voice on the other side of the door, "May I speak to Sable now,"

"Sure," said Mabel, "By the way, would you enjoy owning the Able Sisters shop for a few years."

9-Volt just stared at Mabel throughout the whole conversation. It was so cute the way her quills bounced up and down when she talked. "Would I ever!" shouted Gracie.

"Okay," Mabel said, "Sable and I are going on a trip with some friends,"

Gracie looked from Mabel to 9-Volt and 18-Volt. "Where are you guys going?"

"Death Mountain," said 9-Volt.

"What, but Death Mountain is dangerous," said Gracie.

"What's life without a little risk?" said 9-Volt.

"You shouldn't go with them," said Gracie.

"The decision is already made," said Mabel, "You should probably go,"

Gracie left. "18-Volt, you got a shovel?" said Mabel.

"Yes," said 18-Volt, "Why?"

"You'll see, follow me," said Mabel.

They went outside and found a great tall tree. "18-Volt," said Mabel, "Dig here," 18-Volt did as he was told, 18-Volt always did what he was told. The first day he came to 9-Volt's school, the teacher asked him to introduce himself, he said his name was 18-Volt and his hobby was music, he then played real loud dubstep on a boombox. "Turn that junk off," said the teacher. Everyone hated the music, except 9-Volt.

18-Volt kept digging until he had uncovered a grate. Mabel picked up the grate and they saw a lit tunnel. "Everyone in," said Mabel. 9-Volt went in first. The Sable grabbed 18-Volt's hand, and they jumped in together. _Lucky him, he get's to be with the girl he likes_, thought 9-Volt. Mabel jumped in last.

"Why exactly are there caves like this?" said 9-Volt.

"There's a guy in town," said Mabel, "His name is Redd, but everbody calls him Crazy Redd, he owns the secret black market, built these caves so he could smuggle stuff into town."

"Wow, this was all dug by one guy!" said 18-Volt.

"Yes," said Mabel "He started the project 8 years before I was born, finished it last month, costed him time and sanity, and so we call him Crazy Redd."

Her voice was clearly more sassy know then before, 9-Volt wondered what's up. He was glad they were talking, even if they were falling behind 18-Volt and Sable's quick walk.

"It's kinda sad, how someone could be so misguides, yet work so hard and still nothing working out for them in the end," said Mable.

"That kinda reminds me of my friend Orbulon," said 9-Volt "Such a high I.Q. and yet nothing works out, he crashes his spaceship every week, get's sucked into wormholes and has his tech stolen."

Thinking about Orbulon's tech being stolen reminded him of being in Black Shadow's pit, he remembered the stuff about them saying that the Mastermind, or something like that would be very pleased. He had been thinking about Mabel so much he'd forgot.

"Is something wrong?" said Mabel, seeing his frown.

"It's nothing," 9-Volt said. But suddenly looking into the gentleness of Mabel's eyes made him want to tell her everything, "It's just, it's about my friend, Orbulon, his tech was stolen by Black Shadow and Blood Falcon, you know, the F-Zero racers, and I eavesdropped on their conversation and they said something about a mastermind. Then later I heard something about a Council of Evil, from Mario…"

"Wait," said Mabel excitedly "You've met Mario?"

"Yeah," said 9-Volt, "and he's a complete butthole, but I guess since he IS the reason I'm here good things can come from the bad."

Mabel smiled. They walked along in complete silence, in an attempt to catch up with 18-Volt and Sable who were know out of sight.

When they caught up, 18-Volt walked up to 9-Volt and elbowed him in the stomach jokingly, 9-Volt gave him a glare that meant _Seriously dude. _The four of them continued walking tell they saw sunlight.

They began to run towards the light, but then saw that it was only the torch being held up by…nothing. Then 9-Volt remembered the tale of the Twilight Princess. There was one part that stuck out from all the rest. There was a man named Jovani, he was greedy and spent most of his time sitting on a home-made throne, counting his money.

He had been cursed because of his greedy ways, he himself was made of gold, and sat on his home-made throne, unable to move. Link, in his wolf form, went into the house one day on his way to Hyrule Castle. He met Jovani, who pleaded for help, Jovani said if he could get twenty Po Souls, that he would be restored. The Pos were ghosts that Link could see using his wolf senses, yet were invisible to human eye, except for the _lanterns _they held.

"Run!" 9-Volt shouted to the Able Sisters. Suddenly he heard a wicked screeching, _The Po is laughing. _The Able Sisters were out of sight now. 9-Volt realized how stupid his idea was, _what if there were more of the Po somewhere else. _

He ran after the Able Sisters, as 18-Volt did the same. When he caught up to them, he saw them in a circle of dead Deku Ba Ba. "Don't underestimate us," said Mabel, "Or else it will be the last mistake you do."

9-Volt sighed. He loved it when Mabel threatened to kill him. They got a move on, slightly quicker this time as they knew they weren't completely safe, they found occasional monsters but they were defeated with a few shots of the slingshot.

They eventually came to a opening in the cave. 9-Volt walked out to see a beautiful few of Lake Hylia. "Welcome to Hyrule!" said 9-Volt "Once we get to Castle Town we can just take a cut through Hyrule Field and then straight to Death Mountain."

9-Volt couldn't wait to get to Castle Town, it was going to be great. He had heard so much good things about the wonderful place. He had heard there the air and aroma in the marketplace was as good to smell as it was the food. It was gonna be great.

They were tired and decide it was fine time to sleep, then they realized they had no tents, no beds, no sleeping bags, nothing. They decide they would just lie down and look at the sky. 9-Volt and 18-Volt lied in between Mabel and Sable. They talked and watched the stars until there eyes began to sag and they could no longer keep them open, 9-Volt had trouble falling asleep at first but eventually eased into the hard ground. He felt as though this was going to be the first of many adventures with this group, and then he went into a long restful sleep.

A/N: So yeah, more adventures (and chapters) are on their way. Next chapter we have mainly Kirby but still a sprinkling of LOZ. Next chapter: The Monster of Lake Hylia.


	3. Monster of Lake Hylia

A/N: We gotta real short chapter here, doesn't mean it's not good it's just... short. Please show your love, (or CONSTRUCTIVE critism) for The Last Hero with a review. I want to make a full blow saga, but I can't do that without your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin'.

**Chapter 3: The Monster of Lake Hylia**

9-Volt woke up, 18-Volt was next to him but the girls were gone. "Where are they?" said 9-Volt. "Over there," said 18-Volt. The girls were bathing in the lake.

Suddenly, the water began to ripple and Mabel was sucked under. 9-Volt grabbed a rock and prepared his slingshot. Suddenly Mabel's head popped above water she held a dolphin in her hand.

She carried it out of the water and set him down, suddenly his fins turned into feet and hands, the rest of his body stayed the same. "What are you humans doing here?" the dolphin said.

9-Volt remembered the third tale of Dream Land, the Dark Matter came to earth and caused aggression in several people, one of which was a dolphin named Acro, Kirby (One of the heroes) attacked and defeated Acro which in turn made the Dark Matter leave his body, yet the powers the Dark Matter gave him he would have forever.

"Your Acro," said 9-Volt "Your in the third tale of Dream Land. These are the abilities the Dark Matter gave you."

"Leave the water right now," said Acro "You would be dead if not for water, yet you do not realize how you treat the water in return for giving you life, you pollute it, which also affects all the innocent fish."

"Look, were not polluting anything," said 9-Volt.

"Your friends were in the water," said Acro.

"We were just bathing," said Mabel.

"In other words you released a army of germs into the water which could carry disease and kill the fish," said Acro.

"Maybe we should leave we don't have anything to do here," said 18-Volt

9-Volt considered the idea, but then a plan pop into his head. "Follow my lead," he whispered to 18-Volt.

"I'm sorry, Acro, for disturbing the water, but we had no other choice. We needed to summon you," said 9-Volt.

"There is no excuse for disturbing the water," Acro said. The hybrid body was now fully human. Strangely enough it was a female body. Suddenly, 9-Volt felt a strong slap on his face, he saw the red of blood on his cheek.

18-Volt jumped on Acro in a attempt to beat her, she rolled out of the way. When she got up, she was right in front of Mabel and Sable. "Hey, could we all stop fighting," said Mabel.

"It has only begun," said Acro.

"Oh, well," said Mabel, "Your mistake," Suddenly Mabel's quills stood up as she flipped over Acro a few quills got stuck in her back.

"You should have just left," said Acro "While I asked, now it's to late,"

Acro walked over to 9-Volt and started beating on him. Every punch that hit him made his body ache until it was to sore for him to move. Suddenly 9-Volt saw black. And he knew he was gone.

9-Volt woke up, he was lying in his bed, his pet Fronk was on his lap, he was in a cold sweat. It must have all been a bad dream.

His mother walked in, "Are you okay 9-Volt, it looks like you had a bad dream, it's over now."

9-Volt looked to his mother, but something felt wrong, she turned around and faced him. A worry went through 9-Volt, instead of his mom's normal face there was the face of Acro.

9-Volt woke up on the beach, his face and entire body was covered with blood. "Has Acro left," said 9-Volt.

"No," said 18-Volt "She's still here,"

"Could I talk to her?" said 9-Volt.

18-Volt went and grabbed Acro. She walked over with him. "We could use someone with your fighting talent on our quest."

"We are going to Death Mountain," said Mabel.

"Fine," said Acro "But I must warn you, if I have any reason to, I will destroy all of you,"

9-Volt smiled, just the way he liked it.

A/N: As I said, Short S. McShortypants should be the name of this chapter. Please review in the little box beneath here. Next chapter: Castle Town! There getting closer to Death Mountain, boy, is this journey moving along or what. (P.S.: We're nowhere near the end of the first book) Reminder: Review, like, favorite, follow, and everything else!


	4. Creatures in Castle Town

A/N: Hey, I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack! :) So yeah, read this, yeah...

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, or else i'd be a multi-millionaire and not be writing this. Now, aren't you glad that I don't own anything.

They started going. 9-Volt couldn't wait to be in Castle Town. He had heard so many great things about the town and it's wonders. Castle Town was made more then a thousand years ago, they still respected there old cultures and had left it exactly the same.

When they finally got to the back gate, 9-Volt was already amazed, the people were rushing around to wherever they had to go. Then he looked up, he saw a castle towering above the city, so glorious and elegant. And to think that castle was empty, the princess was in another castle. She had to leave as she was accepted to the Heroes.

9-Volt thought about this, how much she left behind, was it truly worth it just to be called a hero? Suddenly, he saw a golden butterfly fly in front of him.

He heard a voice behind him say, "Excuse me, have you seen a Golden Bug?"

He turned around to see a girl in a dress with a bunch of marks on her faces, she had a basket hanging down from her arm, a giant parasol that reminded him of Princess Peach. She also had fake butterflies on her dress. She looked to be about 9-Volt's age.

"Actually, I have," said 9-Volt.

"Hi, I'm Agitha," said Agitha "Could you help me grab him?"

9-Volt looked at the rest of the group, "Meet back here in two hours," said 9-Volt.

9-Volt and Agitha started chasing after the butterfly. They ran down a dark alley and were in hot pursuit. 9-Volt looked back for a minute and thought he saw someone following him, but Agitha grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

They ran for the butterfly and then Agitha finally caught it. 9-Volt turned around and saw that there was no person following them, there was a R.O.B.. R.O.B.s were Robotic Operating Buddies, they were programmed to have no opininion, and do as told. This feature made them commonly used for crime. One of them went rogue and became part of the heroes.

The R.O.B. started to repeat "Enemy encountered," Before 9-Volt knew it they were surrounded by the robots. "Enemy encountered," all the R.O.B.s were droning in unison.

9-Volt drew his slingshot and began to fire at the enemies, "There's too many," he said. Agitha slipped a jar out of her pocket and opened it, a bunch of bees flew out swarming the R.O.B.s. "This way," said 9-Volt, running through a hole in the mass he cleared.

They ran and were pursued by the R.O.B.s. 9-Volt shot a few of them but eventually they caught into the crowd. The R.O.B.s stayed behind.

"What was that about?" said Agitha.

"I don't know," said 9-Volt

"What is your story?" said Agitha.

9-Volt told her everything, about Black Shadow, Captain Falcon, Mario, Luigi, the quest to Death Mountain. "They've seen you," said 9-Volt "You can't stay here it's not safe,"

"I can't leave," said Agitha "This is my home, I will send you letters to tell you everything is safe, what is the next town you'll be in?"

"Kakariko Village," said 9-Volt "We can't be in a town for too long though,"

"Okay," said Agitha "I gotta get home,"

9-Volt checked his watch, he still had thirty minutes, he decided to go to the town plaza. When he got there he saw a fortune teller. He decided to have his fortune told.

"You have messed with something bigger than you," said the fortune teller, "It will lead you to conflicts in future, even know your enemy is preparing to terminate you, you shall life, though you shall wish you haven't, you will have a life of pain and torture, where you shall be torn between what you want and what you need, and in the end there will be nothing, except you."

9-Volt was shocked, a life of pain and torture, is that what he is destined for just death, being torn between what he wants and what he needs. _No, _he thought, _I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen._

In the Hyrule Field a strange cloaked man floated down. This man was the Ancient Minister, once he was in sight R.O.B.s from all over Hyrule Field headed towards there meeting point.

"Was any trouble found in the city?"

"Troop 945 saw two citizens causing mischief, a nine-year old boy named 9-Volt and a nine-year-old girl named Agitha, attempts to eliminate them failed,"

"Ah, yes," said the Ancient Minister, "The Moose patrol third failed attempt, the mastermind will be very disappointed, they shall probably be punished,"

The Ancient Minister sounded stern yet his eyes showed his sadness for the R.O.B.s. A silent chill fell on the Hyrule Field, as if even the monsters froze to remember the R.O.B.s that were soon to be lost.

"They won't be in the city for too long," said the Ancient Minister, "set up a barricade,"

A/N: So there will be some serious smackdown in the next chapter! Look forward to that and right a reveiw, because I totally love your guy's support. Next Chapter: Serious Smackdown and the character none of you wanted to get into you!"


	5. Breaking Free

A/N: So here is the first major battle of the fanfic, review and such... Again LOZ

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or locations

9-Volt headed back to the meeting place, he was the second one there, along with Acro. "Acro," said 9-Volt "Why do you want to protect the waters?"

"Humans are arrogant," said Acro "They don't see the consequences for there smallest actions, you may think I'm better in this form, but it disgusts me."

9-Volt frowned. Was this what it was all about? He thought about the end of his fortune, a arrogant decision and in the end there will be nothing, except him. _Perhap's that is everyone's fate, a end with nothing but themselves. _

18-Volt walked up, "Hey, guy's I found some rupees. There is a tourist center that is supposed to have a great resturant."

Just then Mabel and Able came up. They all decided to go eat at the resturant. While he was there he saw a pink hedgehog, he knew he recognized her but he couldn't remember her name

"18-Volt," said 9-Volt "Who is that pink hedgehog?"

"It's Amy Rose," said 18-Volt.

9-Volt remembered the Tale of Sonic Time Travel. A humongous planet, appeared only one day a year, and Dr. Eggman had conquered the planet. Sonic had to destroy generators hidden in the future, on his adventure he met a girl named Amy Rose, who was kidnapped by Metal Sonic. He saved her as will as the planet and eventually they started dating.

9-Volt walked up to her. "Are you Amy Rose?" asked 9-Volt "Sonic's girlfriend?"

Amy nodded. 9-Volt went on for a few minutes about how he was Sonic's biggest fan and eventually 18-Volt came and dragged him away.

The food was good and everyone ate till they were full. "We don't know how long it will be until we eat again," said 9-Volt.

The time came for 9-Volt to leave the marvelous Castle Town, him and his party wandered through Hyrule Field until they ran into the barricade of R.O.B.s. 9-Volt worried.

The Ancient Minister flew down towards the small group. "What are your names, and what is your business?"

"I'm Mabel," said Mabel, "This is Sable, Acro, 18-Volt and 9-Volt."

The R.O.B.s all began to droan "Enemy encountered,"

"Destroy them," said the Ancient Minister.

The millions of R.O.B.s started to charge towards them, Acro kicked one of there heads off and rip another one's chestplate off. 18-Volt punched two of them. And Mabel got quills shot in a few of them. "Guys," said 9-Volt "There's too many, we have to go back to Castle Town."

9-Volt, Mabel, 18-Volt and Sable started running. Yet Acro didn't budge. "Acro," said 18-Volt "Come on,"

"Ugh," said Acro, taking out three more R.O.B.s "Humans are so ignorant." She took out five more with one kick and then started moving again. They got back to Castle Town and 9-Volt went to grab Agitha. "There is an army of R.O.B.s," said 9-Volt "We need your help."

9-Volt came back with Agitha and they were all in the center of the town. Mabel frowned as she saw 9-Volt walking with Agitha. "This is Agitha," said 9-Volt.

"Do you really expect the six of us to be able to defeat the whole army?" asked 18-Volt, "Were still viciously outnumbered."

9-Volt considered the problem, then he saw Amy Rose. "We could get Amy to help us," said 9-Volt. They all agreed. 9-Volt walked up to Amy Rose.

"Um, Amy," said 9-Volt awkwardly "There is a army of R.O.B.s outside and we can't defeat them. Could you help us?"

"I can't fight," said Amy "Sonic said so,"

"But the tales spoke of your skill with a hammer!" said 9-Volt.

"Yes," said Amy "But, Sonic said that the battlefield is no place for a girl and if I fought again we we're over," She was starting to tear up.

"Amy," said 9-Volt "The battlefield is a place for anyone who is a hero, it doesn't matter there gender,"

"Get away from me!" shouted Amy crying.

9-Volt walked back to the group, "Guess it's just us," said 18-Volt "Let's hope it's enough."

The small party walked over to the army of robots. 9-Volt drew his slingshot, 18-Volt his shovel, Mabel and Sable's quills pricked up, Acro got in a fighting stance and Agitha drew a jar of bees out of her pocket.

9-Volt shot out three of the R.O.B.s while 18-Volt whacked one's head off with his shovel, Acro punch straight through four of them then kicked one of the enemies in the head. Agitha's bee's distracted several of the R.O.B.s, while Mabel and Sable stabbed quill's into them.

Eventually, however they were overrun, all of 9-Volt's team had bruises on there face. They kept fighting, but weren't winning. 9-Volt ran out of ammunition for his slingshot. A R.O.B. was charging a laser and prepared to shoot him.

All of a sudden a hammer smashed the R.O.B.s' face as a pink blur shot past it. _Amy! _Thought 9-Volt. Amy jumped up and through her hammer crushing one of the R.O.B.s. She joined the circle formation and wipe out ten more R.O.B.s. "Sorry it took me so long," said Amy. She cleared a path, "This way," she said.

Everyone followed her. While running, 9-Volt did a headcount. He counted six people. He turned around and saw Agitha fighting the R.O.B.s. "Go," she shouted. 9-Volt saw the R.O.B.s pin her down on the floor and then he caught up with the rest of the group.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, write a review. Next Chapter: Not Death Mountain! Yay!


	6. A Guide

A/N: Just a quick little chapter here, very character-driven...

It was a little too late when 9-Volt realized they were in the wrong section of Hyrule Field. "Amy," said 9-Volt "Do you know the way to Death Mountain?"

"No," said Amy "A guide took me to Castle Town."

"Where was this guide?" said 9-Volt

"The guide post is in the realm of Ninten," said Amy.

Ana went into the elevator and headed towards the basement of the building, There was a big box which she forced to the side revealing a staircase. She went down the stair case and put the box in place above her.

At the bottom she was in a room with nothing except for a chair and one big screen against the wall. Ana sat down in the chair and looked at the screen. It turned on. It showed a message from the Ancient Minister.

"There is a party headed straight towards Ninten, the party consists of a 9-year-old boy named 9-Volt, a thirteen-year-old boy named 18-Volt, a twelve-year-old female hedgehog named Mabel, a sixteen-year-old female hedgehog named Sabel, a 22-year-old human named Acro and Sonic the Hedgehog's girlfriend, Amy Rose. If you see them eliminate them or leave your mother to her fate,"

Ana frowned. She hated the Ancient Minister, she hated the Mastermind, not that she knew who he actually was, nobody knew who he actually was, but most of all she just hated the Council of Evil.

All they had put her through, she wished she could fight back. But she didn't find it likely she could do much with her frying pan. She could have used Psi powers, yet the Council stopped that idea. She was worked to exhaustion every day and was never allowed to sleep.

Yeah, this was the life. Being constantly blackmailed into doing evil deeds. This wasn't the first time her mother's life was at steak. She had saved her mother and the world with some help from Ninten. Ninten's death a few years ago was honored by a renaming of this realm. She was twelve then, she was fifteen now.

Her used-to-be-neat blond hair layed ragged in bangs that almost covered one eye. She had lost her hat again. She had not seen her father since she promised him she would save mom a year ago. Finally, the Council of Evil were known by the heroes, even if they barely put any effort into stopping them.

Her highest hope is that the heroes would take down the Council of Evil, destroying them, save her mother and arrest her. It would probably be for life, but anything's better then this.

She realized that she had been down there for ten minutes, it was her five minute break! _Oh no! _she thought and climbed up the stairs. When she got back to the post, she saw her squabbling boss. "You're late, Ana," he said "One more time and your fired,"

_Ah, yes, _thought Ana, _Threatening to fire me again, you're in no position to be threatening. _

One of Ana's strongest Psy, and one of the few she had the energy to do, was telepathy. "I'm sorry," she said "It will not happen again,"

"It's okay," said her boss. _The telepathy was working_.

"The telepathy was working," said her boss.

"What, are you talking about?" said Ana. _Ah, darn it!_

"Ah, darn it!" said her boss blankly. Everyone was staring, luckily at that moment the bell rang that warned someone had entered the shop.

The employees got back to work, ignoring there boss's strange behavior. The group that walked in contain of three hedgehogs, and three humans. _That's the group the Ancient Minister was talking about_.

Suddenly, she looked up at the tall man wearing a green sports jacket, he looked very handsome. Ana blushed. She used telepathy to be at the desk.

"So what do you need?" asked Ana. She was kind of shocked, she hadn't felt this way since, well, since Ninten.

"We want a guide to Death Mountain," said the shorter one with a goofy-looking helmet.

Acro was like she always was: disgusted. These humans thought they were so close with nature they could just stroll up a mountain, hell, if it wasn't for the Gorons the mountain would probably be destroyed.

The humans never thought of their actions and how it would effect ecosystems. And that's why Acro was disqusted, as soon as they found a water source, she would transform into her dolphin form.

The fact that disgusted her the most was these, brainless, ignorant, vicious humans she was traveling with were her _friends_. Now that she thought about it she never really had friends. The only creature she had interacted with that had human intelligence was Kirby, and he came to defeat her.

That got her thinking about the heroes, they were one of the worst cases of human ignorance, calling themselves heroes, yet doing such evil. They have killed multiple times.

No, not all humans were ignorant, her _friends_ certainly weren't, but there was no denying: A lot of humans are ignorant. And Acro walked away from these thoughts almost a little less disgusted.

"Okay," said Ana to the small boy who said his name was 9-Volt, "I will be your guide, let me grab a few supplies." Ana, once again, went down the elevator. She went down to her meeting room with the Ancient Minister.

She grabbed a small video watch, this way she could communicate with the Ancient Minister. She thought about that for a second. She could leave it all behind now. _No! _thought Ana _That would put them in more danger and they would kill my mother. _

She hurried upstairs, to get on with the trip.

Sable for one, didn't like how many people were joining the group. She was definitely not a people person. Also, wouldn't this just bring more attention on the group.

And then there was the guide, it was obvious that she liked 18-Volt the moment she saw him. She didn't want to let 18-Volt go. 18-Volt liked her, she knew that. But she also liked him.

Amy didn't feel like talking, or smiling for that matter. She had betrayed her boyfriend who she has had a mad crush on for years, she was disgusted at herself.

Maybe, just maybe she was right leaving him, maybe he was keeping her locked up like a caged bird and she didn't know it. Or maybe, and her most confident decision, she was dead wrong.

Mabel was excited for the new member, but she also felt bad for her sister. So many people and no real person to talk to. They never really got privacy from one another. So they all smelled like dirtbags from wearing the same clothes for days upon days.

Amy seemed like a nice girl, Mable was hoping that she would befriend Sable. All Sable needed was a friend, someone who could support her, she hadn't gotten that by anybody except Mabel.

9-Volt was glad, after this it would be smooth sailing to Death Mountain. And then when there quest was done… He realized, what did they do when there quest was done?

He supposed this was where his life of torture would come in. He had sworn to prevent it, but was it really in his power to change the future. Thinking about it, the situation reminded him of Acro. How would him changing his future affect others?

As much as 9-Volt hated this he guessed he would just have to wait and see.

18-Volt was just having a really bad week. It had been four days since they left and he was already beaten up. He had scars and bruises all over his body. They were being chased down by an army of robots for god's sake.

The truth, was he was angry, he really didn't know who he was angry at, he might have been angry at 9-Volt for getting him into his situation. He may just be angry at the crazy robot leading the army that is trying to destroy him. He may just be angry at himself.

Ana came out of the elevator to find everyone sitting down in thought. "C'mon," she said, "Let's go."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: Still not Death Mountain! Review!


	7. The Minister

A/N: Here's another chapter, focuses on character development (like the last chapter_

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I'm perfectly fine with that

Ana had no idea where she was going. She figured as long as it wasn't Death Mountain, the Ancient Minister would be happy. Not a single person in the group suspected a thing. They traveled like this for many days. Every night she had a small meeting with the Ancient Minister.

She grabbed her watch as Amy finally went to sleep. Today was her second day as the groups guide. "How is things going?" said the Ancient Minister.

"Good," said Ana "They don't suspect a thing."

"Most of us don't suspect a thing," said a voice behind her. Ana turned around to see Sable. It was the first time Sable had ever talked to her. "For now," said Sable "this is our secret, you're gonna take us to Death Mountain and then leave, but if I have any reason to believe your gonna hurt my friends I will destroy you."

"Oh, you will now," said Ana as she put her hand to the side of her head. "You don't remember any of this,"

"I don't remember any of this," said Sable

"Now, you're gonna go back to sleep," said Ana.

"Now, I'm gonna go back to sleep," said Sable walking over to were she was sleeping.

_Just the way I like it, _thought Ana.

The Ancient Minister was traveling after 9-Volt with his R.O.B.s. He had stopped to rest and let the much slower R.O.B.s catch up. Suddenly he heard a very fimiliar voice, "Hey, old buddy,"

The Ancient Minister turned around and saw a monkey in a red suit in front of him. "Oikonny," he whispered angrily.

"That's Andrew Oikonny to you," said Andrew "Or should I say Minister Andrew Oikonny,"

"He wouldn't" said the Ancient Minister.

"Things have changed," said Andrew "You and you're army have failed multiple times, the mastermind has made me the Minister,"

"You don't understand," said Ancient Minister "I have been the minister for over a thousand years,"

"You think I really care," said Andrew "With your army under my control, we will strike fear in the hearts of everyone, even the heroes. And the first action of my army will be to eliminate you."

The R.O.B.s started to surround Ancient Minister. "I will not hurt you," said Ancient Minister "Listen to me, the true enemy is Oikonny," The R.O.B.s kept attacking the Ancient Minister.

The Ancient Minister flew away, _I need to find Ana_.

9-Volt found it strange that they didn't see any… thing.

There were no monsters, no new members, heck, it felt like everywhere they went they got one. There was just nothing. Nothing except him and his friends.

He decided it was fine time he went and talked to 18-Volt. He walked next to 18-Volt who was taking the back of there small group. "So, hey," said 9-Volt.

"Hey," said 18-Volt.

"This feels like the first time we haven't gotten to fight some monster since we left," joked 9-Volt.

18-Volt clearly wasn't amused. "Hey, 9-Volt," said 18-Volt.

"What?" said 9-Volt.

"You should ask the guide how much farther to Death Mountain," said 18-Volt

"Okay," said 9-Volt walking up to the front where Ana led.

"Um, how much farther till Death Mountain?" said 9-Volt.

The conversation was interrupted by a flying figure of the Ancient Minister. All the members of the group prepared for combat. "Can you fight?" asked 9-Volt.

"I think I can hold my own," said Ana.

"Ana," said the Ancient Minister.

"YOU KNOW HIM!" Everyone said at once.

The Ancient Minister landed. "The, The Mastermind he replaced my position as Minister, It's Andrew, Andrew Oikonny"

"Where, where is my mother?" said Ana.

"With Oikonny in charge, she's probably… no longer," said Ancient Minister.

"Don't you dare say it," said Ana, tears dripping down her face.

"What's going on?" said 9-Volt "How come you know him?"

"He's… he's my boss," said Ana crying.

"You work for him?" said 9-Volt, walking straight past Ana to the Ancient Minister.

"Look, Minister," said 9-Volt, "you're in no position to argue, so you're going to tell us what we want to know. First question, who is the Mastermind?"

"I don't know," said Ancient Minister, "Nobody in the council knows."

9-Volt looked at Ana for confirmation, she nodded. "Second, what are all the R.O.B.s in Castle Town for?"

"There in there for… what was it?" said the Ancient Minister "I can't remember. My memory chips! Oikonny must be sabotaging my memory chips."

"Ugh," said 9-Volt. "What do you know about Oikonny that's not in the Star Fox legends."

"Oikonny is deadly, dangerous, mad but genius, if you are planning to defeat him, it will not be easy," said Ancient Minister.

9-Volt looked as if in deep thought. "We didn't come here to defeat the Council of Evil," said 18-Volt, "Our mission was to climb Death Mountain."

"Could we really turn our backs on the people of Castle Town," said 9-Volt, "The reason we came to climb Death Mountain was so we could join the heroes. But could we really turn our backs on them and consider ourselves worthy to become heroes."

"We came to get to Death Mountain," said Mabel "That's our job, let's finish it."

"You're right," said 9-Volt "Let's continue," 9-Volt turned towards Ana and Ancient Minister. "We can't trust either of you," said 9-Volt "You can no longer travel with us,"

"Without me you won't have a guide," said Ana.

"We'll buy a map in the next town," said 9-Volt. The rest of the group started walking away.

When they were distant Ancient Minister turned to Ana, "So are we gonna follow them?"

"Yeah," said Ana, getting up and walking towards the group, Ancient Minister following shortly behind.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, pop a review in the box below and favorite and follow! Next chapter: STILL NOT DEATH MOUNTAIN!


	8. Oikonny's New Enemy

A/N: Another short chapter. READ IT!

Zelda got up out of her chair, she had just received a message about a barricade of R.O.B.s, being set up outside of her Castle Town. She may now be living in the Mushroom Castle, but that didn't mean she wouldn't help her kingdom. No whoever was in charge, the man known as Andrew Oikonny was gonna pay, with his life.

She got up and walked over to the phone, while Hyrule still respected the old ways, the Mushroom Kingdom was no less high-tech then the rest of the world.

She dialed in the number for the Orange Star Army. "Hello," said Zelda, "I would like to assign you a job. I'm Princess Zelda, if you put me on hold I WILL RUIN YOU! Yes, I would like you to eliminate a barricade in Castle Town. Give me the head of Andrew Oikonny. What? You don't want to hurt anyone you don't have too? NO! KILL THEM ALL!"

9-Volt was convinced there was no town in a thousand miles. His group had been walking for three days and still nothing. Amy had brightened up and became friends with several of them. Yet, she still hadn't talked to 9-Volt since Castle Town.

She walked up to him, "Hey, do you have any idea where were going!?"

"Not really," said 9-Volt

"Why didn't you just let Ana and the Ancient Minister come with us?" said Amy.

"The Ancient Minister would've killed us if you didn't help," said 9-Volt, "We can't trust them,"

"Maybe he's changed," said Amy "Maybe he's better now,"

Out of nowhere, Ana and Ancient Minister jumped in front of them. "Um, hey," said Ancient Minister.

Across Hyrule Field, a bunch of bunker-trunk cars with a label on the side saying Orange Star Army. Inside the cars were several soliders, one such solider was Andy, he had gun in hand, helmet on his head, and he was prepared to do whatever he had to to win this battle.

"Men," said his briefer, "Today we are taking down this barricade that is stopping people from leaving, it is simply a huge essemble of R.O.B.s that are making a giant wall around the city. Battle strategy is simple, we destroy ever single R.O.B. in that wall then go after Oikonny, we must then take his head and give it to Princess Zelda as a sign of victory."

Andy was ready, what could possibly go wrong fighting brainless R.O.B.s that can only do what they were programmed to. It's not like this Oikonny guy is a genius. Right?

Before they new it, there bunker opened and they walked out. Andy was blown away. In front of them was nothing but robots, till the edge of what the human eye could see.

"Oh, my," muttered Andy.

He aimed his gun and fired, throwing grenades as well. "Keep moving, Andy," shouted one of his companions, right before getting shot by one of the R.O.B.s' lasers. Andy shot a few more and watched everyone else around him being shot down.

Andy hid behind a tank throwing a grenade over it. "God," he said, "This is going to be difficult."

The tank shot a small group of R.O.B.s. Eventually, the tank blew up from all the lasers, sending Andy flying.

Andy was surrounded by R.O.B.s. He couldn't see any of the Orange Sun soliders. There was no way his gun could take all of them out. He pulled to wrenches out of his pocket, smacking one of the R.O.B.s in the head.

He jabbed all of the robots in a massive combo of melee attacks. There was still to many. He'd take would one out and another would fill the space. He was tired and couldn't fight anymore.

"Go…to…hell," he muttered under his breath.

He grabbed a machine gun from one of the dead units, leveling down a bunch of R.O.B.s. He ran through the opening shooting down the R.O.B.s behind him.

He kept running and running until he found a cave. He hid in the cave and got wood to start a fire. He lied there that night, but he couldn't fall asleep.

When he finally did, he was caught in a vicious nightmare. He was in the battle again, blood was splattered everywhere. He finally woke up, in a cold sweat. His nightmare had come true: He was losing his mind.

A/N: So yeah, hardly any 9-Volt in this chapter but I seem to particularly like this one. I don't know why, I think Andy is a peculiar character.


	9. A New Hero

A/N: Bigger then last chapter but nothing gigantic, this chapter has more 9-Volt, so don't worry if you don't like the Andy subplot from the last chapter

Andy woke up from his anything-but-peaceful sleep to see another man is his cave. It wasn't much of a man it was more of a boy, he looked about 13-years-old.

Andy jumped up ready for the man to be hostile. "Who are you?" said Andy.

"My name is John," said John, "I'm the new mayor of SmashVille."

"Why aren't you in your town, sir!?" said Andy. _Why am I talking like this I'm not on duty._

"Because, I've received a invitation, I'm the first one confirmed for the fourth generation of heroes, man, I wonder who else will be confirmed, maybe Mega Man, that would be awesome," said John.

"Congratulations, sir!" said Andy sternly.

"Y'know," said John, "I like you, you wanta travel to Mushroom Castle with me?"

"Sorry, sir, bur I am currently stationed here by Orange Star Army," said Andy, "Eventually backup will come and pick me up," he hoped.

"Oh, I heard back in Castle Town last night, didn't Orange Star Army have a huge battle with the brigade or whatever? It's a bummer, Orange Star Army had no survivors," said John.

_No survivors, _thought Andy_, there's no one from my battalion left? All my friends, ALL of them killed by those darn robots. _"Actually, I see no problem traveling with you, sir,"

"Ah, this is gonna be great," said John.

"What are you two doing here?" said 9-Volt.

"Um, we followed you," said Ana "Sorry."

"This is exactly why we can't trust you," said 9-Volt.

"They might be able to help," said Acro, "We should give them a chance,"

Everyone was amazed at what Acro just said, "Why?" said 9-Volt "Why would they deserve a chance?"

"They don't," said Acro "No human deserves any chances, you didn't deserve me joining you but I did, because it's just a act of kindness, if someone has good intentions then, I guess it's okay," Acro just seemed as amazed as everyone else at what she just said.

"Okay," said 9-Volt "I'll hear you two out."

"Okay," said Ancient Minister, "As you know, Andrew Oikonny is now the minister for the Council,"

"You mean the Council of Evil?" said 9-Volt.

"I prefer not to call it that. But anyways, I have information about the council, that would be very valuable for the heroes to here. So if I go with you to Death Mountain, then, if your plan works, we will have the heroes' attention, then I could give them the information," said Ancient Minister.

"Last time I saw you, you said something about Memory Chips," said 9-Volt.

"It will take a few weeks to completely erase them," said Ancient Minister.

"Fine," said 9-Volt "You can travel with us."

9-Volt led the group, this time with Ana and Ancient Minister, for a few more hours. He then saw a sign saying: Welcome to Smashville.

9-Volt's jaw dropped, they had gone in a complete circle. _Darn it! _Thought 9-Volt, "It's like we're back at the beginning again,"

"Were back home again," said Mabel, her and Sable running towards their shop. 9-Volt saw a poster for a new mayor, he looked really young to be mayor.

9-Volt walked up to a owl named Blathers, "What's going on with the mayor?" said 9-Volt.

"Mayor John is a great, great mayor," said Blathers, "So great, he got a message a day ago that he was going to be a hero, he accepted, of course,"

"A hero?" said 9-Volt, "Why did he get added?"

"For being a great Mayor, of course," said Blathers.

"What?" said 9-Volt "They added him just because he's mayor for, how long?"

"About a week," said Blathers.

"So Little Mac doesn't get in but your Mayor does?" said 9-Volt.

"Yep, they also added the Wii Fit Trainer," said Blathers.

9-Volt couldn't help but facepalm. Mabel walked up to him, "The villagers are saying there's a quicker way to Castle Town then the cave we went through the first time,"

"Could we stay the night here?" said 9-Volt.

"Yeah," said Mabel "We can pick up a tent in the police station,"

"Okay," said 9-Volt, "Could you please go as Acro and Amy to grab it?"

"Sure," said Mabel noticing 9-Volt's frown, "Hey, at least we know where to go know."

"Yeah," said 9-Volt. He remembered when he first came here, he was so childish, pulling pranks, when your leading a group of adventurers, and you're the youngest one, you have to grow up fast.

Acro and Amy soon got back with two tents, one for the guys and one for the girls, after a debate about what gender the Ancient Minister was, they finally went to sleep.

9-Volt had the same feeling as he did his first day here, the feeling of a new adventure ahead of him. The feeling was much more real this time. It didn't feel so glorious this time, it felt much more gritty. He finally laid his head down cleared his mind and went to sleep.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter: No more stalling, no more waiting, no more excuses: the battle you've been waiting for: 9-Volt vs. Oikonny, who will win? The result may suprise you! Please review, favorite, follow and such.


End file.
